Weasley: Love First and Foremost
by Film Noir
Summary: The story of Molly and Arthur, how they meet, get married and start a family...should continue up to current day. Starts in 1959. R & R
1. Meet Molly Edwards

Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of these characters. I own Mr., Mrs., Amelia and Gail Edwards. I own Faye Chaplin, Richard Dunn, Justine Doyle and Wilbur Earthen.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoy this. I started looking for Molly/Arthur fics and really couldn't find any, which seems silly. So, I started my own. Keep in mind I'm really in love with my muse for this story already so it'll probably be a long fic.  
*************************  
  
Amelia," Mrs. Edwards called to her oldest daughter, "wake up Molly, will you? I want her to get the mail." Amelia nodded and ran up the stairs toward her sister's room. Amelia self- consciously glanced at herself in the hallway mirror.  
  
Her hair was coming out of its plait, red strands streaming down her face, framing it. She'd recently turned fifteen and with her petite frame, ivory face and pale blue eyes she was what most people called the family beauty. Her younger sister Gail was much taller and lankier and her hair was more yellow looking and stringy. Her face was sweet but her more obvious features made the thirteen-year-old witch look rather unfortunate. The youngest, Molly was short and kind of pudgy, but not obviously so.  
  
Molly! Amelia had forgotten the reason she had even come upstairs. She opened the door to Molly's room, carefully not to trip over the sketches that littered the spacious bedroom. An old song by Darcus Denum, the wizard King of rock-and-roll was playing loudly on Molly's wireless as she slept soundly. Amelia began to sing along,  
  
"You said you didn't know me, and I didn't know you, so I went to my cauldron for a potion I would brew to make you love me n that witchy way..."  
  
Amelia trailed off as she reached Molly's bed. Amelia swiftly pulled off Molly's duvet, sheet, and expertly grabbed all three pillow's from beneath her sister's head.  
  
"Ow!" Molly exclaimed as her head hit the rather firm mattress. "What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Ah, get up, Molly, mum wants you to get your arse out of bed and get the mail." Amelia said as she went over to the wireless and turned the sound down. Molly sat up and yawned,  
  
"Oh really, Ammy? Mum said to get my arse out of bed?" she grinned as she scratched her forearm lazily. Amelia's eyes narrowed,  
  
"No, actually she said to get your fat arse out of bed so hop to it, will ya?" on that note she left the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. Molly pulled herself out of bed and opened her bureau, looking for something to wear. She pulled out a pair of green robes and pulled it on, she didn't even both with a bra even though she needed one. It made her feel ridiculously old and she wasn't.  
  
She left her room and went downstairs, sliding down the banister. She went into the kitchen to get a glass of milk before getting the mail. She noticed the daily calendar hadn't changed itself again. It seemed to her that it needed replacing. She pulled yesterday's slip of the calendar off and it disintegrated just like it was supposed to do. Today's date gleamed bright and shiny: July 15th 1959. Molly downed her glass of milk and then ran to the other side of the kitchen where a few owls sat waiting for someone to take their mail.  
  
She took their mail, gave them each a piece of bread (and gave one a payment) and sent them off one by one. Molly leafed through each letter and parcel; Daily Prophet, St. Mungo's hospital bill (from when Gail accidentally swallowed some Floo Powder), a letter to Amelia in Ford Screpper's handwriting and a Hogwarts letter to Amelia, Gail...and Molly!  
  
"Yes!" Molly cried, "I knew I was magic! Gail and Amelia were wrong in saying I was squibbish." She ripped open the envelope, which contained her acceptance letter and a list of required textbooks and materials. "Mum! Dad! I got my Hogwarts letter!" Mr. and Mrs. Edwards didn't exactly hurry to the kitchen but when they did arrive downstairs with Amelia and Gail into there were hugs and congratulations and plans made for Diagon Alley that very day.  
  
"Best get it done early," Molly's mother said, "Hundreds of children and their parents wait until a week before school. I wouldn't hear of it!" So, all of them traveled to Diagon Alley in search of their school supplies and perhaps even a meal.  
*******************************  
  
"Hello?" Molly called out quietly as she stepped into the dusty shop. She set all her parcels and bags down. Her mum had sent her in here as the last task before lunch and she was a bit frightened of the whole prospect. "I'm here for a wand."  
  
A small man with rather creepy eyes stepped out from behind the shelves that littered the back of the shop,  
  
"That is to be expected. My name is Mr. Ollivander," the man said, placing his hands on the front counter. Molly blushed,  
  
"Oh, sorry...I'm Molly Edwards, I'll be starting Hogwarts this September," she explained.  
  
"Ah, any relation to Lana Edwards?" Mr. Ollivander asked.  
  
"Erm, yes, she's my cousin."  
  
"Then you would be Amelia and Gail's sister?"  
  
"Yes," Molly replied sighing. Mr. Ollivander nodded, and began to sort through a pile on his desk, finally picking up some measuring tape and ordering her to stretch her arms out so the tape could star measuring her. As it did Mr. Ollivander started making markings on a piece of paper and muttering to himself about how fickle the wand business could be.  
  
"Now, if my calculations are correct, Miss Edwards you have a left wand hand."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He pulled a wand from a box rather hurriedly, "6 inches, branch of a walnut tree, with thyme in it. Beautiful and bendy, try it out." Molly took it from him and feeling rather stupid, shook it around. Nothing happened.  
  
"No. No, no. And this? Oak, 7 ½ inches, containing a single strip of water lily, give it a swish or two," Mr. Ollivander said lightly.  
  
Molly was again handed a wand and she took it and waved it violently around. Just at that moment the door to the store opened and two boys entered, one was her age and the other one looked about a year or two older than her. A spark flew straight from her wand into the older boy's eye.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Molly gasped, her hands flew to her mouth as she dropped the wand.  
  
"Arthur are you alright?" the younger boy asked. Molly hurried right over, pushing her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm so sorry...I'm so embarrassed, please, let me help you..." Molly stammered. The boy called Arthur shook his head as he rubbed his eye. "Oh, you're just making it worse." Here she turned back to Mr. Ollivander, picking up the wand as she did. "You can wrap this up, Mr. Ollivander. I'll be right back." Molly grabbed Arthur by the arm and pulled him outside, sitting him down on the bench outside the ice cream parlor.  
  
Molly pulled his hand away from his eye, tilting his head back, "I couldn't see properly in the shop. Oh, dear, it's so red and all my fault too." She leaned over and grabbed a parcel from her bag, "It's crystal, just keep it on your eye."  
  
Arthur nodded, "Thanks."  
  
Molly smiled weakly, "Don't mention it. I shouldn't have waved it around like that to begin with. I'm just so...let's just say I have no patience." She signed, "And a bad temper too," she added.  
  
"Ah, the curse of the redhead," he said indicating his own red hair. "I'm Arthur Weasley by the way."  
  
"Molly Edwards."  
  
"I guess you're starting Hogwarts this year."  
  
"Yeah...are you a second year?"  
  
"Third. Gryffindor," he smiled proudly.  
  
"Then, I guess you wouldn't know my sisters, they're both Ravenclaws."  
  
"That's a shame," Arthur said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Why is that?" Molly asked. Here, Arthur stood up and handed her the crystal.  
  
Leaning close to her ear he said, " 'Cause then I guess you'll be one too." There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before Molly stood up,  
  
"It was nice meeting you Arthur. I'll see you in September."  
*******************************  
"Doyle, Justine."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Dunn, Richard."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Earthen, Wilbur."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Edwards, Molly."  
  
Molly walked over to the stool and placed the hat on her head.  
  
~So unlike your sisters, ~ the hat seemed to say. ~Not the bookish type, but a heart of gold, you've got. ~ The hat was silent for a moment before...  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Molly threw a glance at Amelia and Gail who each gave her a shrug and a shake of the head. Molly sat down next to Richard Dunn and Faye Chaplin.  
  
"Congrats," Faye said softly in an accent Molly recognized to be Irish. Faye was obviously a soft spoken girl, her thick brown hair spilled over her shoulders in waves but her face was innocent and waif-like.  
  
"Thanks. You're Faye, right?"  
  
"Yes, and you're Molly. Lovely name that is."  
  
"Aw, thank you. Do you know anyone at Hogwarts?"  
  
"No. Do you?"  
  
"My sisters and cousins are all in Ravenclaw, but other than that, no."  
  
"Molly?" Richard tapped her. "There's a boy over there who wants to know how his eye's looking." Molly glanced in the direction he was indicating. Arthur sat there, looking rather brash.  
  
"Oh, of course," Molly murmured, "Well, Richard, you can tell him that it's still a little pink. I shouldn't think another look at it could hurt." Richard raised his eyebrows but passed the message on.  
  
"I thought you didn't know anyone in Gryffindor," Faye said.  
  
"He's just a boy I met in Diagon Alley," Molly replied.  
  
Richard tapped her again, this time only pointing. Arthur was grinning madly and nodded at her. Molly took a sharp intake of breath. Blushing she sank down in her chair.  
  
What was she getting into? 


	2. The Girls of the Gryffindor First Years

Disclaimer: Clap our hands, sing a rhyme, let's join Larissa one more time singing, "Not mine, not mine, not mine... NOT MINE!"  
  
Lilith Dab, Pamela Kaplan and Caoimhe MacPharlain are mine.  
  
A/N: Also, Caoimhe is pronounced: KWEE-va. Fionnabhair is pronounced: FIN-a- vair. Eoin is pronounced: Owen. Ciaran is pronounced: KEY-ran. Ailish is pronounced like it's spelled. They're all Gaelic.  
  
A/N 2: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love you all! MWAH!  
  
***************************  
  
"I'm not at all tired," Pamela Kaplan said as she pulled on her nightgown and picked out her uniform for the next day.  
  
"Can't say I am either," Lilith Dab replied as she set up her photographs on her bedside table.  
  
Molly looked around the Gryffindor first year girl's dormitory. There were four other girls, all different from each other. There was Faye, waif-like and quiet but with quite a good sense of humor.  
  
Pamela was tall with black hair in a short boy's cut, she had a pink mark in the shape of a "P" on the side of her neck which she said was from her older sister mucking around with their mum's wand when she was a four-year- old hovering over Pamela's crib.  
  
Then there was Lilith, platinum blonde and very cute. She wore glasses for reading and had a dramatic voice, annunciating and exaggerating each an every syllable. Molly vaguely  
  
And lastly there was Caoimhe MacPharlain who was straight out of inner-city Dublin and spoke with a heavy accent. Only Faye could truly understand everything she said which was rather frustrating as she talked an awful lot and appeared to be quite funny because Faye couldn't seem to stop laughing around her. Caoimhe had red hair like Molly only hers was so bright it was sunshine yellow , she was by far the most unique looking although Lilith was more classically beautiful.  
  
Molly felt rather dumpy beside all of them but she was cheerful by nature and decided not to let spite get the best of her. All of the girls seemed friendly, but Molly thought she'd most like to be friends with Faye and Caoimhe. Perhaps she'd make a bigger effort to decipher what Caoimhe was saying.  
  
Molly had the bed smack in the middle of five. Faye had the one on her right and Caoimhe had the one to Faye's right. On Molly's left was Lilith and then Pamela.  
  
"Molly? Earth to Molly?" Lilith was waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, what?" Molly asked, startled. The others groaned. Lilith sighed,  
  
"We were saying Molly, that it mightn't be a bad idea to expand your bed a bit so we can all sit on it and talk to each other. Seeing as it's in the center, I thought it would be easiest." Lilith smiled, brightly. Molly nodded,  
  
"Of course, go right ahead," she replied. Lilith pulled out her wand and aimed it directly at Molly's bed,  
  
"Though not a place to rest my head, for now a place to lounge instead; let's use magic to enlarge this bed!" The bed began to expand until it met Faye and Lilith 's bed, forming one large bed.  
  
"Wow!" Pamela exclaimed, "That didn't even sound like a real spell."  
  
"Oh, it's not," Lilith answered, "I just have this thing with magic and rhyming." She climbed onto the bed. "Come on, all of you, hop on." They all obliged.  
  
"So," Caoimhe began, "I guess I'll tell all of yeh a li'l bit about meself. Me name's Caoimhe Fionnabhair MacPharlain. I'll be twelve in February. I've got a brother, 'is name is Eoin. 'e'll be fifteen in March. So, he's a fourth year. I've got another brother, Ciaran who just turned twelve. 'e's a second year. Me sister, Ailish is twenty. She's a photographer for the Daily Prophet. I'm the youngest and definitely the most attractive or so says my boyfriend Finn, although my brother Ciaran's available if any of you are interested."  
  
They all laughed and Lilith cried out, "I am!" Everyone giggled a little more before Lilith started speaking again, "Well, I'm Lilith Dab. I'm just eleven last month, I've got no siblings, no boyfriend and my parents were both home schooled so I have no connection to Hogwarts whatsoever. You're turn, Pam."  
  
Pamela, wrinkled up her nose, "Never call me Pam. My name is Pamela. I am Pamela Jean Kaplan, Muggle-born. I really don't want a boyfriend, bit of a nuisance. Oh, and I turn twelve January 1st." There was a silence as Faye and Molly couldn't decide who should go first, finally Faye tossed her hair over her shoulder and began to speak,  
  
"I'm Faye Marie Chaplin, I turned eleven in July. I've got no brothers or sisters but I'm pretty all right as an only child. I love to sing, and my favorite singer is me mum, Marie Chaplin."  
  
"Marie Chaplin!" Molly interrupted, "that singer from the forties, who sang 'My Mighty Wizard'?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ooh!" Lilith exclaimed, "My mum loves that song. Sing it for us, Faye."  
  
Faye nodded and took a breath, "Oh, you brought me down that hill, I was quite content until, you took me on that broomstick riiiide...my maiden, you said, whatever the weather, I'll be there for you, and I believed it too, they said not to. And you still showed in a blizzard; my mighty wizard."  
  
"You're voice is almost identical to your mother's, Faye," Pamela gushed.  
  
"Nahhh, she's better. Oh, Molly, you still haven't said anything."  
  
Molly was kind of hoping they'd forgotten that but she sighed and told them what was to be a very bland tale, "Well my name is Molly Abigail Edwards and my initials spell "Mae" which kind of neat. I've been eleven since April, my sisters both go to Hogwarts, they're in Ravenclaw. Their names are Amelia and Gail and Amelia's a fifth year and Gail's a third. I haven't got a boyfriend but that's all right." She smiled. Easy as that.  
  
Or not.  
  
"Well, maybe not for long the way Arthur Weasley was looking at you this evening," Caoimhe, said. Lilith and Pamela started giggling.  
  
"Ooooh, Molly, a third year. Fancy having a third year on you, Pam?" Lilith spluttered between fits of hysteria.  
  
"I should think not!" was Pamela's retort.  
  
"I don't fancy Arthur Weasley," Molly said, her face positively crimson.  
  
"Why're you blushing then?" Lilith pressed.  
  
"I'm not blushing I'm TICKED OFF!" Molly shrieked.  
  
"Aww, Molly's got a temper on her," Pamela crooned.  
  
"Yeah, I do as a matter of fact and if you don't like it, you can get off my bloody bed!"  
  
"Oh, no, Molly, we were only joking," Lilith said, out of breath.  
  
"Yeah, well, the jokes over and we best get to bed anyway," Caoimhe replied in Molly's defense.  
  
"She's right, it's nearly one in the morning," Faye said quietly. Lilith pulled out her wand,  
  
"Send me to heaven, not to hell and please undo this dirty spell!" The bed shrunk back to size, causing Pamela and Caoimhe to fall off.  
  
Five minutes later when they were all in bed, Molly couldn't help wondering if she really didn't fancy Arthur Weasley. 


End file.
